


[PODFIC] So Many Trips Around the Sun

by kerravon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Soundcloud, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: "Fíli's hungover enough not to notice that the pile of laundry in his armchair is actually not a pile of laundry for a few minutes."</p><p>A "Hobbit" AU for my ITPE recipient this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] So Many Trips Around the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So Many Trips Around the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804507) by [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin). 



This is a podfic of "So Many Trips Around the Sun", a Hobbit AU fic in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 18 Minutes 38 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [So Many Trips Around the Sun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1804507)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download: [So Many Trips Around the Sun - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/drhdvh)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download:[So Many Trips Around the Sun - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/zij3ye)

Streaming: 

Listen now at Soundcloud: [So Many Trips Around the Sun](https://soundcloud.com/linda-k-james/so-many-trips-around-the-sun)


End file.
